The present invention relates generally the game of pool, and more particularly to pool cues.
Pool cues are well known in the art. A pool cue typically is designed to accurately and comfortably perform the function of striking billiard balls. A pool cue with additional functional features would enhance the entertainment derived from the game of billiards. A need exists, therefore, for a pool cue with additional functional features.